Ivresse en deux temps
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Avec pas mal d'alcool et de compassion, les langues se délient. Dean se laisse davantage approcher et de fil en aiguille, les bras se nouent autour des épaules, des baisers s'échangent


**Titre : **Ivresse en deux temps

**Fandom : **Supernatural

**Couple :** Dean/Castiel

**Rating :** R  
**Nombre de mots :** 2037

**Commentaire :** Je ne sais ABSOLUMENT PAS ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ce texte. A quatre heures du matin, paf, j'ai dû me relever pour écrire d'une traite mes deux milles mots. Alors excusez la faiblesse du "plot", l'intérêt c'était plutôt de travailler sur l'introspection des personnages.

* * *

L'alcool n'était sans doute pas la solution aux problèmes de Dean. Et pourtant, tout en sachant cela, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y noyer sa mélancolie, lorsque même l'envie de draguer lui manquait. Dans ces cas-là, l'énergie qu'il aurait pu mettre dans une rencontre sans lendemain était annihilée par un ardent besoin d'oubli, de relâchement.

Quand Dean Winchester se biture, il le fait comme il conduit : à fond de train.

Bientôt, l'ivresse aidant, il se sentit euphorique et plus rien ne l'atteignait. Ni angoisse, ni solitude – l'absence de son frère, inévitable leitmotiv qui se répètait sans fin dès qu'il se remettait à penser, finissait par s'estomper dans les brumes du whisky.

Cependant, il reprit un peu conscience en percevant une présence dans la pièce.

« Qui est là ? », gronda-t-il, la voix pâteuse, en se redressant brusquement sur son lit, renversant une canette de bière ouverte, qui répandit son contenu sur lui.

Mais il s'en foutait. Ill avait déjà tâtonné à la recherche de son flingu,e et le contact de la crosse le rassura immédiatement.

Ses muscles se détendirent en reconnaissant la silhouette.

- C'est moi, déclara sobrement Castiel.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser. De toute façon, personne d'autre n'aurait pu entrer dans la chambre du motel sans avoir défoncé la porte. Quoique, s'il y réfléchissait, Dean pouvait trouver quelques entités capables de ce genre de prouesse. Néanmoins, il tenait à ne surtout pas réfléchir. Sinon une sorte de désespoir envahissant risquait de se nicher dans ses tripes, le clouant littéralement sur place, le privant de toute volonté.

Il se leva en vacillant, sans se préoccuper de la bière qui imbibait sa chemise, tachant son entrejambe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Les yeux bleus de Cass semblaient remplis de pitié. A un tout autre moment, Dean aurait trouvé ça désagréable, mais là, il s'en moquait comme de l'an quarante. Même sa question n'avait plus aucun sens à ses yeux une fois prononcée, car il se fichait de la réponse.

L'ange prit un air embarrassé, et une fois de plus, Dean se fit la remarque qu'il devenait chaque jour plus humain, plus proche de lui. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Castiel était vraiment un vrai trouduc au début.

Il avait bien changé.

Son regard plein de compassion se mit à briller d'attention.

- Je me suis dis que tu avais besoin d'aide.

Évidemment, il était là pour ça. Ce n'était guère surprenant, et pourtant le jeune chasseur en fût presque déçu. Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut enfin de l'humidité poisseuse sur son ventre.

- Merde !

Les doigts rendus malhabiles par l'ivresse, il tenta de déboutonner sa chemise.

- Laisse-moi faire...

Dean eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Castiel s'approcha pour ouvrir sa chemise. Ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas compte, concentré sur sa tâche, et l'autre ne trouva pas le courage de le repousser. Il regarda avec intérêt les doigts agiles défaire avec rapidité, avec une expertise hors du commun, les petits boutons blancs. Depuis quand Cassl avait-il appris ce genre de choses ?

- C'est bon, merci !, grogna Dean en retournant s'asseoir, une fois sa chemise grande ouverte.

Les mains de Castiel retombèrent le long de son pardessus, désœuvrées.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Dean ?, demanda l'ange d'une voix grave.

- Rien, rétorqua le chasseur en fixant méchamment le parquet, s'obstinant à repousser les pensées qui se bousculaient à nouveau dans sa tête.

Son camarade vînt s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sa main effleura la sienne sur la courtepointe du lit.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Tu as l'air...d'aller mal, lâcha l'ange avec une maladresse touchante.

Dean releva la tête, plongeant son regard directement dans celui de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne détourna pas les yeux, nullement gêné par leur proximité ou l'intimité de sa remarque.

Le chasseur aurait pu sourire, l'air amusé, et en profiter pour s'écarter légèrement, mettre une pseudo distance entre eux, juste de quoi respecter les bienséances, et dire que tout allait bien. Une petite cuite n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, pas vrai ?

Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'il était toujours difficile de mentir à Castiel, surtout quand il avait déjà l'impression que sa relation avec Sammy tournait au naufrage à cause des secrets et des faux-semblants.

A côté de ça, malgré la complexité des événements qui les reliaient l'un à l'autre, sa relation avec Castiel était plutôt simple. Il n'avait pas ce rapport fraternel, mêlé de rivalité, de méfiance et de dépendance, qu'il entretenait avec Sam. Avec Cass, il savait où il en était, et même s'il y avait eu des soupçons de trahison, que tout n'était pas toujours rose, de son côté, rien n'avait jamais changé dans ce qu'il éprouvait.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de haïr Sammy. Puis de se détester pour ça.

C'était comme si Castiel pouvait lire tout ça dans son regard, sans comprendre complètement de quoi il retourne. Mais même en ne saisissant que des bribes, c'était toujours un lien qui n'existait qu'entre eux deux. Ce moment, rien qu'à eux, un lien exclusif.

Peut-être que l'alcool rendait Dean sentimental.

Ses bras se serrèrent autour du corps de Castiel, qui était comme un bout de bois inerte, désemparé.

- Je veux pas que tu partes aussi.

Les mots tombèrent dans le silence de la chambre, lourds, et alors que Dean se disait qu'il devrait relâcher son étreinte, les mains de Cassl se posèrent dans son dos, lui rendant la pareille.

- Je ne comptes pas partir. Dean.

Le jeune homme s'esclaffa sèchement, la tension s'évacuant lentement, comme un poison.

- Un jour.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux tandis que Dean le renversait sur le dos pour le surplomber. La lumière du plafonnier faisant comme une auréole au dessus de sa tête, de façon assez comique.

C'était étrangement triste de voir son visage ; Castiel aurait bien été en peine de savoir pourquoi, exactement, mais le pli de sa bouche, la fronce de ses sourcils, la lueur de son regard, quelque chose dans son expression faisait se serrer son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Il toucha sa joue, calmement.

- Je suis là. Aujourd'hui et demain.

Les lèvres de Dean se tordirent un sourire. Pourtant, le pincement au cœur de Castiel ne fit que s'intensifier.

Il débordait de doute et de peur. De solitude. L'ange savait bien ce que c'était, et s'il avait pu l'en soigner comme il pouvait le faire de ses blessures physiques, il l'aurait fait.

C'était impossible.

Dean roula sur le côté, dans un grognement, et Castiel s'assit, lui tournant le dos. Les mots étaient soudain devenus difficiles à prononcer. L'ambiance était à la fois bienfaisant comme un bain chaud, parce qu'il n'y avait entre eux aucune animosité et une confiance absolue; mais une tension électrisait l'atmosphère.

Castiel s'apprêtait à prendre congé – peut-être trouverait-il une idée pour distraire Dean, une affaire, ou... - lorsque quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se posa sur la nuque de l'ange.

C'était doux et tendre c'était un baiser sur sa peau, et cela fit remonter un frisson électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son cuir chevelu. Il sentit ses poils se dresser, et observa le phénomène avec fascination. Son ventre se noua.

Le souffle de Dean, derrière lui, se coula dans son oreille, et ses dents éraflèrent le lobe de son oreille. Mais au lieu que cela lui soit douloureux, cela envoya une nouvelle décharge qui le fit tressauter sur le lit. Il serra les poings sous l'impact de cette sensation étonnante.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que...

Encore une fois, il se fit pousser sur le lit. Avec une certaine diligence, il accepta sans broncher les caresses sur sa taille, sur ses hanches, tout à l'analyse de ce qu'il ressentait. Tandis que le corps brûlant de Dean se pressait contre son dos, il maudissait intérieurement les couches de vêtements – les siennes – qui les séparaient. Parce qu'ils auraient pu être plus proches. Plus.

Puis les doigts de Dean se frayèrent un chemin sous sa chemise pour atteindre ses mamelons, et tout à coup il ne pensa plus à rien. Pendant plusieurs secondes, son esprit devînt blanc, aussi vide que l'oeil d'un mort.

- Aaaaaah !

Le râle de Castiel donna à Dean une trique mémorable, aussi inattendue qu'irrépressible ! Ses tétons durcissaient sous son toucher, et il pouvait savourer le contact de son ventre, de ses côtes, de sa poitrine mince, contre la paume de ses mains. Sa respiration de plus en plus haletante, ses battements de cœur erratiques...

Dean en perdait totalement la tête. Le désir s'insinuait progressivement, réveillant ses instincts primaires, et il pressa son érection contre les fesses de Castiel avec une ferveur désespérée, guettant le moindre signe de rejet.

Sauf que l'ange eut une réaction très intéressante. Il se cambra en gémissant.

- Deaaaan !

C'était le plaisir. Une fois qu'on y avait goûté...Cass ne pouvait plus se retenir – pourquoi l'aurait-il voulu ? Toute notion de pudeur ou de calcul lui était inconnue dans ces circonstances. Il découvrait ce que le plan matériel pouvait lui apporter de meilleur, et le fait que cela soit avec une personne qu'il aimait – il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes appréhensions que les humains à le dire : il aimait Dean plus profondément qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quiconque qu'il ait rencontré – avivait son avidité, embrasait chaque parcelle de son être. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour en avoir plus, et c'était justement ce que Dean lui refusait. Parfait maître en la matière, il distillait ses soins avec parcimonie, cultivant l'art de la lenteur pour mieux en jouir.

Bien que le corps lascif de Castiel ondulant contre lui le mette à rude épreuve.

Chaque baiser qu'il déposait contre ses tempes, chaque coup de langue dans son cou étaient une nouvelle déclaration d'amour qui se voulait durable, promesse à sens unique de loyauté, parce que Dean ne croyait qu'en la sienne.

Castiel aurait aimé lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il se débattit pour déloger une des mains de Dean de sous sa chemise. A cause du manteau, ils étaient dégoulinant de sueur, et leurs doigts glissaient.

L'ange porta la main de Dean à sa bouche et l'embrassa, encore et encore, en un signe renouvelé de dévotion.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime », semblaient dire leurs lèvres qui se cherchaient, qui s'égaraient sans se trouver, à cause de leur position. Toutefois, lorsque Dean donna un coup de rein violent, convulsif, contre le bassin de l'ange, ce dernier céda dans un cri de frustration intense.

- Je t'aime !

Si Dean avait su garder la moindre décence, à ce moment-là, elle s'éclipsa totalement. Il se jeta avec une fureur bestiale sur les habits de Castiel, dénudant vivement une épaule pour y mordiller, et sucer la peau chaude dessous. Griffant, arrachant, et bientôt le manteau fût loin, la chemise en lambeaux. Castiel put enfin se retourner.

Il avait les joues rouges, les cheveux humides, et c'est tout naturellement que ses bras se nouèrent autour du torse nu de son partenaire.

Mais déjà, l'ardeur de ce dernier commençait à retomber. L'alcool avait hélas ces effets-là sur le corps, et l'excitation se calma peu à peu.

Cela ne les empêcha pas de goûter encore quelques instants aux petites embrassades, Castiel en profitant pour jouer de la langue – avec un talent qui ne se démentirait pas.

Il regrettait bien sûr que ça se termine de cette manière; mais le besoin était né de celui de Dean, et tandis que celui-ci s'apaisait, le sien en faisait de même.

- Je suis épuisé, murmura Dean, l'haleine chargée de vapeur d'alcool fort.

Il émit un rire qui ressemblait à un hoquet, les yeux clos.

- Alors qu'on a quasiment rien fait...

Castiel soupira, le laissant poser sa tête contre son torse. Il passa une main légère dans les cheveux courts du chasseur, et constata avec soulagement que les traits de ce dernier exprimait un apaisement joyeux. Pas que ce fût spécialement son cas à lui, mais l'important n'était vraiment pas dans ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

- Tu seras encore là demain matin ?

- Seulement si tu veux que je reste.

- Fais comme tu veux, grommela Dean.

Et il s'endormit comme ça, sans autre forme de procès. Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu'il émette un bruit de locomotive dû aux ronflements.

Castiel sourit et embrassa tendrement son front.


End file.
